


醒来之后

by gracefully insane (linlang7625)



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Schweinski, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 德足同人, 波猪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlang7625/pseuds/gracefully%20insane
Summary: 一觉醒来，Bastian发现身边躺着Lukas。AKA 别扭的Bastian被吃掉了。【波猪】【波猪】【波猪】





	醒来之后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50437) by [ninamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy). 



有人在打呼噜。很吵，令人头痛的呼噜声。Bastian呻吟着将头埋进枕头，试图隔离开恼人的噪声源。可惜没用；那声音越来越响，这真的可能吗？哦……这下他醒了。去你的，Bastian可乐意再睡上一会儿呢，床上超级舒服，而且还有一具温热的赤裸的身体紧紧靠着他。  
温热的。赤裸的。  
身体。  
Bastian依然乱成一团浆糊的大脑居然能够意识到好像有哪儿不对劲。身边温热的躯体。在训练营。德国国家队的训练营。这是他和Lukas的房间。而且好像打呼的就是他啊。还有，就是那么巧，靠在他身边、一条腿横在自己身上的好像也是他。  
Bastian脑中有个小小的声音，试图穿过睡意和温暖导致的混沌，对他尖叫：这特么是Lukas难不成你是个钙/同志/基佬吗！！！！然后Bastian叫了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
他差点想跳下床，可惜只从Lukas身边爬开了一点就掉下了床沿，所幸从Lukas那儿抢来的一堆床单给他做了缓冲。  
一声呻吟，还有一句他不知道是什么的嘟哝。可能是波兰语。估计是什么高级波兰粗话。然后Lukas的脑袋出现在他视野里。他还在半睡半醒间，顶着一头乱糟糟的短发揉着眼睛，“是你吗，Bastian？”  
他只能点点头，不敢发出一点声响。靠，这到底怎么回事？他们可以点酒精都没沾——他们只是……  
“哇~哦。”Lukas挠挠头，没敢——还是不想？——对上Bastian的眼睛。他只是看着Bastian身上没掩住多少春光的床单，说，“那个，我先去冲个澡，好吧？”  
没等Bastian回答——嘿，他也想洗澡诶——Lukas迅速地从对面溜下床，起身，舒展着身体——Bastian几乎能听见他的脊椎劈啪作响。Lukas走向卫生间，这时太阳从云后冒出头，阳光打在Lukas身上。他天杀的简直在发光，身上的细密的绒毛发着亮，将他整个人裹在光里，背后暗色的指印也就显得尤为突出，一瞬间，昨晚的回忆尖锐而深刻，纷至沓来：他抓着Lukas来固定住自己，可指尖在他汗湿的背脊一滑，深陷进皮肉，粗哑的呼吸声响在他耳边，震耳欲聋，还有……  
   
   
一切到底是怎么开始的，Bastian也搞不懂。有些偷眼，有些因为好奇而流连的接触，有时的语无伦次不知所措，他希望这一切都能到此为止，希望这只是一个阶段。所有男人在人生某个阶段都被某个同性吸引过，或是发生类似的事，不是吗？  
第一次是和Benny Lauth，帅气的直男Benjamin。所谓“尝试一切”的狂欢之后是Benjamin房间里酒醉的摸索和混乱的吻。他父母那个周末不在家。然后男孩们尴尬地停了动作，不知道到底该做些什么。那天晚上，Bastian一夜无眠，翻来覆去，不敢触碰自己硬得发疼的阴茎。他看着Benny在自己的床上睡得安稳，虽然只在几步之外，却像是和他隔了一整个世界。  
那之后，Bastian混乱得一塌糊涂。他想把一切怪到那晚混了可乐的威士忌上，可只消在淋浴间或是换滑雪装备的时候瞥上一眼Benny，他就不禁想起那晚，他颤抖的指尖是如何滑过Benny的胸口，抚过他变硬的乳头，还有老是撞不到一块儿的嘴唇，湿热的舔吻，最终寻到对方。那是Bastian的初吻，和他期待的完全不同：湿漉漉的舌吻，还是和Benny，唇舌填满了他导致他几乎窒息，只尝到威士忌和香肠——他们之前吃了披萨——的味道，可那也并不是一个差劲的吻。  
Benny之后就没有出现过其他男孩了。倒确实有过不少女孩，有的前凸后翘，顺从地倚在他怀里，大胆地抚摸他，吻着啃着他的脖颈，引着他的手往下抚去，为他张开双腿，让他在她们的叹息、呻吟中遗忘自己，有时她们尖叫、颤抖，在他背脊留下抓痕，又或是将他纳入口中，吮吻舔舐，有的技术高超，有的无甚经验。然后她们下床，穿衣，安安静静，有时留下一个电话号码，不过第二天醒来时他总不能和她们的脸对上号。  
而现在，有了Lukas。Bastian和他一起在U15踢过球，然后是U19。他们很快熟稔了起来，尽管Lukas的滴酒不沾确实是个小小的阻碍。这事Bastian当时还不太理解，并且和其他队友都以此取笑过Lukas，不过在内心深处他尊敬着波兰人的坚定。那时候他们还算不上是朋友，只是熟络得能够一起聊天罢了。  
在他们第一场同时上场的U21比赛，德国对瑞士，Bastian攻入场上唯一一球。Lukas狠狠抱住他，整个身体都压向他，这仅仅加深了他的兴奋。然后Mike尖叫着上了树，Basti只能步履不稳地节节后退。但Lukas大笑着撑住了他。一切都如此美妙，就算他离Lukas略微近了一点点——去他的，谁会在意？除了他，没有人会。第80分钟被换下场时，他全身酸痛，扑通一声坐在Lukas旁边，挣扎着穿上厚毛衣。Lukas咧着嘴看着他，“要毯子吗？”一手掀起裹在腿上的摊子一角。倏忽间，场上的拥抱给他带来的眩晕感又来了，他感到脸上一阵发红，点点头。  
那天才5度，毯子带来的温度实在太过舒服，Basti忍不住逸出嘴边的叹息，又拉了拉毯子塞进腿下。Lukas开心地笑，“兄弟，你也太怕冷了。”  
Bastian笑笑，“不能裹着毯子上场真是糟透了。”“那肯定是一道亮丽的风景，绝对的。”Lukas笑出一口白牙，“肯定马上就上时尚杂志头条。”  
他不得不大笑着回敬以“本世纪最不会穿衣的男性”这样的评价，随后两人的交锋堕落到相互嘲笑彼此的穿衣风格和一些简单粗暴的小笑话，突然间，Lukas的大腿——准确地说是他的大腿和膝盖那块——蹭上了Bastian，Lukas音调一点没变，还在跟Bastian说着最近从队友那儿听来的无脑笑话。Bastian适时地点头，大笑，可摆脱不了那种似乎缺了什么的异样感，那些缺失的碎片他应该能琢磨出来，可比赛匆匆结束，他们赢了。  
Lukas从板凳上一跃而起，毯子从他腿上滑落。冷空气撞上了Bastian，他也马上站了起来，把那些和Lukas相关的感觉和想法都抛诸脑后。后来他们突发奇想去了多特蒙德的一家大型舞厅——Mike认识那儿的保安，好像叫Justin来着——在庆祝的浪潮中他将那一切都忘得一干二净——几乎忘得一干二净。那儿也有很多女生，巴不得成为她的女伴，所以他欣然从之，没有浪费任何机会。  
下一场U21比赛是，一切照旧，没什么特别的——除了Lukas的那些眼神。流连着，也许就比随意的一瞥长上那么一两秒，勾着嘴角，那是一个给Bastian的神秘微笑。在淋浴中，在训练的时候，坐在场边的板凳上，出席队内的会议时。但除此之外再无别的——于是Bastian不止一次地从充满情欲的梦中醒来，梦里他触碰着一具男性的身体，和他双腿交缠，他们之间的气温升高，他们亲吻，一开始很笨拙，但随后就变得大胆。Bastian一直闭着眼，凝神感受着男人腹部的绒毛、和私处微微卷曲的毛发，和他如此相像的硬实的大腿肌肉，还有被另一个男人触碰，坚定而充满力量，毫不犹豫。他总是在自己终于睁开双眼，望向Lukas泛着汗水、充满情欲的脸时醒来。  
没多久这样的梦就停了。但只要听到电视节目、或是队友、电台无意提起Lukas的名字，又或是在足球杂志上看到他的名字、照片和采访，他就觉得自己沉浸在那种奇特的眩晕带来的余韵中，只要在Lukas身边他就能感受到那眩晕。  
然后，他们一起被召进了国家队。他和拜仁的队友一起过去，Lukas一个人去的，到得晚些。好像被征召进国家队一点都不让他紧张，Lukas依旧咧嘴笑着，用一个拥抱跟他打了招呼，身上是从未改变的自信。Bastian总是很倾慕这样的他。Lukas很好闻，干净浓烈。Bastian认不出那是什么须后水。然后那该死的眩晕感又来了，Bastian依旧不能说明是为什么，但这次比往常更为猛烈。  
不能把这种感觉，像和Benny的事一样，就这么忘干净，简直快把Bastian逼疯了。他和Benny现在就只是普通朋友，有时打打电话。汉堡人到慕尼黑的时候，他们会约上几个朋友去酒吧玩上整晚，当然，啤酒节更是必须的狂欢。他们从未谈及那次实验性质的事。如果不是Lukas，Bastian仍会确信那次，仅仅一次，他违背了常伦，是酒精降低了他的防备。他还是喜欢女生的，只是那个人还没出现。至少他是这么告诉自己的。  
但现在，他不再那么确定了。全是Lukas的错。什么声音打断了Basti的沉思，他抬头一看，是沃勒尔。“Michael，给你钥匙——”他把钥匙给了斯基贝，“你来发。Ballack和Frings一间——”Micha和Torsten高兴地击掌，“……Jeremies和Ziege，Schneider和Hamann，……”然后就是他了，“Schweinsteiger和Podolski……”操，为什么他就不能跟别人在一间，斯图加特来的，或者无聊的老好人Friedrich。然后Lukas就举着房卡站在他面前了，“我们一间——走吗？”Bastian点点头，精神上叹了口气，向命运屈服了。  
他们和Kuranyi、Hinkel一同乘电梯上楼，一路波澜不惊。他们约好晚上一起到另两人房间，因为Andi是为数不多的带来了PS2的人之一，然后进了房间。一间普通的标准间，两张床，两个床头柜，一个公用衣橱，一扇通往卫生间的门。没什么特别的。Lukas把行李扔上靠窗的那张床，“我睡这张床行吗？”Bastian点头，不太在意。他全神贯注在打开行李的大业上，可惜毫无作用。Lukas一屁股坐在他的那堆衣服边，向他笑着，“过得怎么样啊，Bastian？”他的印花紧身T恤翻了上去，Bastian看见一点日晒后的腹肌，和一丁点人鱼线。他立马抱起那堆衣服塞进衣橱。  
“Bastian，你是发誓再也不说话了吗？”现在Lukas站在他旁边，近得他能闻到Lukas的气息，干净的须后水干净的Lukas，这该死的感觉就是消失不了。Bastian突然间觉得厌倦了这一切，厌倦自己的纠结，厌倦于所有事情。他转过身，怒视着Lukas，“该死的，你闭嘴！”他推攘着Lukas想穿过他，但是不行，突然一只手抓上他的手臂，铁一般地抓紧了他。  
“你他妈怎么回事？”波兰人眯细了眼睛，低声严厉地说，“我可什么都没做，你控制一下你自己！”“我没问题，都是你！”Bastia怒声反驳，但他清楚地知道自己正对着Lukas无理取闹。手臂上的压力减轻了，男人的手缓慢地滑下他的手臂，Bastian挤着身子想出去。  
“你别他妈碰我，”Bastian咬牙切齿，但Lukas一动不动，依然站在那儿，堵住他的去路。“除非你告诉我你他妈的到底怎么了。”他安静地回答道。  
Bastian再也撑不住了。他的嘴狠狠地撞上Lukas的，就是要让他痛，让他知道谁才是说了算的那个。Lukas受不住他全力的一冲，连连后退。Bastian这会儿抓住了人就没打算再放手，他把Lukas推向衣橱，自己紧贴上来，舌头朝着Lukas嘴里横冲直撞，手钻进他的衣服，Lukas的T恤堆在了腰边。他终于属于我了，完完全全的。一只手突然用力攫住了他的臀瓣，另一只手伸进他的头发，微微调了调角度，Lukas就抢回了这个带着怒气的热吻的控制权。Bastian旋即迷失在了情欲、迷惑和怒火堆积起来的漩涡之中，只能全身心地品尝、细闻、触碰着Lukas。这太过火，太真实了，倒反而不像是真的，而他渴望着这个，渴望着这一切。Lukas欺身上前将他推倒在床上时，他没有反抗，只是顺从。  
他两腿大张，Lukas居于其中。他的阴茎在Lukas的大腿根部勃勃跳动着，滚烫而坚硬；他的呻吟被Lukas的火热湿滑的唇舌堵住。他的衣服被粗鲁地拉高，Lukas伸手在衣下探寻，手掌紧贴着皮肤。Bastian倒抽着冷气，突然有点惧怕将要发生的事情。可Lukas就往上蹭了那么一下，操，那摩擦已让他难以承受，他再也不再乎他们到底在做什么，只想索取更多。急切地想感受到Lukas的皮肤，他大力拉扯着Lukas的T恤，Lukas中断了正在进行中的吻，重重啃咬着他的下巴，跪起身子。Bastian的阴茎为着失去那甜美的挤压而发疼，他沮丧地发出叹息。不过Lukas很快就把讨厌的衣物给去除了，“来，把衣服脱了，Bastian，”他的声音比平常更为低沉，带着一丝颤抖。Bastian点点头，一句话也没说。两人都脱了上衣，只剩下Lukas下身的长裤和Bastian的Diesel牛仔裤。他们看向对方。  
Lukas的嘴唇红肿湿润，Bastian不由得看向他胯下难以忽视的隆起。Lukas忙着拉开长裤的拉链——Bastian突然觉得呼吸困难——长裤滑下Lukas的胯骨，显露出他的黑色紧身底裤，前端的一点暗色濡湿没有给人留下多少想象空间——“操，快点过来，Lukas，”低吼着这字眼的绝不是他，像个需求无度的荡妇般大张着双腿的绝不是他，抚摸着自己、安慰着自己下身的绝不是他。Lukas覆盖上他的身体，重重研磨着，他的手背感受到短裤前侧的湿润黏腻，另一只手绕过去抓住Lukas的臀。与Lukas的温暖赤身相见实在太他妈的美妙了。  
Lukas捕捉到他的唇，将两片唇瓣吸进嘴里。Bastian的下身鼓胀着，不断向他耸动着身体。他抚上Lukas的硬挺，头昏脑涨，不顾一切，手下又滑下Lukas的腰线，直至臀瓣，紧紧握住。细软汗湿的绒毛蹭过他手掌，Lukas身体的一阵颤栗传导到他身上，到达脚尖，他汗湿的发间是Lukas的手，颈侧则是他火热而不稳的吐息。  
这对他而言远远不够，对他们俩都是。所以他咕哝着推搡着Lukas，一只手摸索着想拉开牛仔裤的拉链，天啊，他真需要个帮手。Lukas打开他的手，下一刻他的拉链就开了，Lukas一把撸下他的短裤，阴茎摆脱裤子的束缚打在小腹处，这感觉让他不由呻吟出声。然后一只汗津津的火热手掌找到了它，Bastian无法从眼前的美景里移开眼：他的阴茎在Lukas的手中，Bastian觉得自己随时都会昏厥过去。“停下停下我不行了……”Lukas忽略了他的警告，手下重重地抚弄着，上上下下。当Lukas的唇舌再度覆盖他的，他只能重重撞上去，两人唇齿相磕。他的手在Lukas汗湿厚重的发间攒成了拳，不停地向上，向上，和着那个节奏，想要更多更多更多。  
他的尖叫被Lukas吞下大半，急剧迸发的高潮让他陷入爆裂后的一片白光，眼前什么也看不到，白热的颤栗游走周身，突然品尝的铁锈味徒然加剧了快感。慢慢地，他回到现实，余韵慢慢消失，只在体内回响。  
Lukas的手还在他塌软的阴茎上，一动不动。Bastian堪堪逼回嘴边愚蠢的“你也舒服到了吗”。他看进Lukas的眼睛，那里涌动着什么，使他喉头粗重地吞咽了一下。Lukas说，“我还没到呢。”他的声音里仿佛有什么在无声地狺叫，像是一只铁栏杆后愤怒的老虎，轻轻一碰就要爆发。Bastian犹疑着将手往下移去，以为他要自己帮他撸出来。但Lukas阻止了他，抓住他的手，钉在他的头旁。  
Lukas的另一只手把长裤和短裤褪到大腿处，挣了几下他就脱下了裤子，用脚把它们推到床尾。他的这只手于是回到了Bastian臀边，拉扯着他的短裤和牛仔裤。Bastian没问问题，没有抗议，一句话没说地顺着他。边脱边嘟囔着“太他妈紧了”的Lukas终于成功，他再度覆上Bastian，这下这事——无论到底是怎么回事——开始变得正儿八经了，不再是Bastian可以归于瞎鬼混一类的事。这下对于将要发生的事，对应于Lukas想要做的事，他害怕了；可同时他又急不可耐。当Lukas的分身和他的碰在一起，他剧烈地颤抖起来；当Lukas的嘴唇又饥渴地、贪婪地覆上他的，两人都激动不已；Lukas又向他碾磨开来，他只能呻吟着向上拱去。  
钉住他手腕的手松了开来，滑到胯骨处，把他定在了正合适的位置。两人气喘吁吁地结束了这个吻。Lukas抬起一条腿，将他的双腿分得更开。他感到Lukas的手涂抹着他肚子上的精液，滑过他的柱身，一直往下到了双球，可他依然没停。Bastian突然意识到他想干什么，推拒起来。不过波兰人的力气比他大得多，湿滑的手指已经到了他的臀缝。他扭动起身体，想要逃脱，想要叫停，可Lukas的身体仍然牢牢把控着他，他听见Lukas在自己耳边低声切语，“只要给我就好，没事的，”猛然间，手指已经到了那儿。  
Bastian僵住了。手指继续向下推进，感觉奇怪极了。倒并不让人难受，只是怪怪的。剧烈的高潮后他还脱力着，只能无力地推着Lukas的肩膀，Lukas低喃着“放松点，操，没那么糟糕的，”然后那根手指就进入了他体内，一个激灵弥漫全身，似呻吟似叹息的一声逃脱了他的嘴唇。Lukas缓慢地推进手指，弯曲着扩张着，他那半硬的阴茎就又精神了起来。他怎么能猜到这滋味他妈的这么好？  
突然，Lukas滑过他体内的一点，他确信自己真的眼冒金星。他呻吟着，攀着Lukas的背，既想往上挤向他又想同时迎向那根手指。他的呼吸颤抖不能自已，双眼倏地紧闭。然后Lukas探进第二根手指，当它们狠狠捅进来确实很疼，可那奇妙的感受挥之不去，他不在乎了，只想着还要更多。当Lukas的阴茎再次滑过他的，他呻吟出声，指尖抓挠着Lukas的后背，就现在。  
“可以了吗？”Lukas粗声问，手下一次又一次地冲刺，干，是的，Bastian直直看向Lukas，快感在他体内和脑子里搅得翻天覆地，他看着Lukas红成一片的脸庞，溜出嘴边舔舐嘴唇的舌头和情欲浓重的双眼，说，“可以了，好的，随便什么……”湿哒哒的一声“啵”之后，手指退出，Bastian毫不在意自己就要被Lukas干了，操，他只要再一点点刺激就要高潮了……  
Lukas碰碰Bastian的双腿，示意他抬起腿。无所适从的双腿最终只能交叉着绕在Lukas背后，这让他感觉奇特，毫无遮掩，但是Lukas看着他，又扯出那个私密的微笑。他到底在想什么啊，这可是Lukas。有什么湿热而钝重的东西挤压在那里，他想着这太大了不可能进得去，下一秒，它已经在他体内。疼。Lukas缓慢地推进着自己的阴茎，一寸、一寸。他闭上双眼，咬住下唇，感觉自己的分身又软了下去，但——就在那儿，奇特而美妙的那点，只要Lukas动一动，他就要被操上天了，可Lukas就是不动。  
Bastian丧气地低吼着，双腿压向Lukas的背，然后Lukas动了起来，开启了一个完全不同的世界。极顶的快感和生气勃勃的疼痛相互交织，以致他根本分辨不出到底感受到的是哪个，但已被席卷。音量不低的“操”不止从他嘴里冒了出来，Lukas急急覆上他的唇，虽已来不及掩盖尖叫，但是还来得及好好品尝彼此的唇舌。Bastian这么做了。他的手指深陷进Lukas的背脊，想让他进得更深点，让他再来一遍，不管那到底是什么。Lukas欣然同意，起初缓慢的动作渐渐加快。Bastian突然无来由地惧怕自己的心脏将要崩溃。扑通扑通扑通，心跳声淹没了床垫的吱吱呀呀，淹没了粗哑的呼吸，他只能攀附着Lukas来维持生命。Lukas的唇又找到了他，湿热黏滑的吻让Bastian弹跳起来，再也抵抗不了前所未有的快感。他整个身子颤得不行，只想着跳下眼前的悬崖，向眩目的太阳驶去，感受一切纷拥而至围绕着他，感受那永不停歇的激情。然后他感到Lukas的阴茎在他体内跳动抽搐，而这正是他需要的最后一点点刺激。  
  
他不太记得那之后发生了什么。只记得Lukas用他的T恤草草为他们俩擦了擦，之后他就昏睡过去了。他精疲力竭，没在意Lukas留了下来，留在了他床上。  
淋浴的声音停了。Bastian用手梳弄过头，深深叹气。他不知道该说什么，该做什么，而且——  
“早上好，Bastian，”Lukas说着步出了浴室，只在肩头披了一条毛巾。Bastian倒吸了一口气，想要掉转视线，但是——Lukas站到了他身前，伸出手。  
“不起来吗？”Lukas扬眉问道。他的手还伸在那儿，Bastian一把抓住，Lukas把他拉了起来。他们就站在那儿，相隔几寸，两人都不着寸缕——除了Lukas的毛巾。Bastian突然笑了起来。他抓住毛巾的两头，拉近Lukas，大大地吧唧了他一口。  
“你也早上好呀~”Bastian越过还懵着的Lukas，笑容不减——在那条湿毛巾击中他屁股的时候叫了出来。  
  
  
END


End file.
